Conventional messaging systems may utilize a multi-step process for selecting a message recipient and sending a message. A user may have to navigate several menus to select a recipient and send a message. Furthermore, no information about how the message is sent, such as how the send button was pressed, is preserved. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for haptic message transmission.